


Run Away With Me (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Senior year is slowly coming to an end. You’re still unsure about you’re approaching “adult” life. You don’t know what to major in, what school to go to, and most importantly, you don’t know what’s going to happen with you and your boyfriend.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Run Away With Me (High School AU)

You were coming back from walking your dog, Dobby, when you entered your house to see your boyfriend, Steve, just chilling on the couch hugging a pillow. You giggled and let your dog off the leash. Dobby rushed to Steve and jumped on the couch, licking his face.

Steve laughed, “Alright, Dobs! Get off! Enough kisses!” 

You picked the chihuahua off of Steve and set him on the floor. You bent down and pressed your lips to Steve’s, “I thought you were at a meeting with coach.”

Steve threw the pillow onto the floor and pulled you on top of him. Your face landed in his chest, “I was. Ended early.”

You looked up at him, “Soooo? Any news about the scholarships?”

Steve sighed, “I got three.”

“Stevie! That’s great!”

He shook his head, “I don’t wanna do college football though, sweetheart.”

“I know…so what are you gonna do?”

“Deny ‘em. Go to school with you.”

You rolled your eyes and pushed off his chest, “Steeeve! We talked about this! I’m not worth-”

“Y/N, you’re worth everything to me! I’d go through Hell and back for you. Going into college football…it’s not me. Plus. I don’t wanna be away from you. I love you too much.” He held your face in-between his hands, “Run away with me, “ he whispered.

You looked at him confused, “What?”

He cleared his throat and said more clearly, “Run away with me. After we graduate, we pack up and go.”

“To where?” you chuckled.

“Anywhere! Take a cross-country roadtrip! Go fly to Europe! Hike up Mount Everest! Anything! I just wanna be with you. No parents. No school.”

“No money.” you deadpanned.

Steve scoffed, “You underestimate me, sweetheart. I worked all those summers at the Barnes’ car shop just for something like this! I got thousands hidden away! Plus, I’m sure George wouldn’t mind donating some money.”

“They’re okay with you not going to school right away?”

“Yeah. They knew that football wasn’t really my thing. Art, travelling, and you are. Plus, they adore you, so they wouldn’t mind shipping me off somewhere with you beside me.”

You ran your thumb over Steve’s cheek, “My parents wouldn’t allow such a thing.”

Steve took your hand and kissed it, “That’s the thing about running away, Y/N. No one needs to know. So, you in?”

You leaned over and captured Steve’s lips, giving him a loving kiss. When you pulled back, you had a big smile on your face, “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

* * *

The morning after graduation, you left a note on your bed to your parents, whom were sound asleep. At 6 in the morning, you snuck out of the house, with bags and suitcases in tow. You packed them all into Steve’s car and you drove away with the sun raising above you. 


End file.
